


Timed out

by jinxed_wood



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have bomb, phone home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timed out

**  
_TEN_   
**

" _You know, I was pretty sure they told me back on the farm that this sort of thing never happened outside of a a bond film_ "

Auggie could hear the tremour in Annie's voice, but kept his voice light. "Actionable scenarios 101," he said as he read the schematic details with his fingertips. "Bowman's lecture. What he actually said was it _hardly_ ever happened. He always gets you with the semantics"

 **  
_NINE_   
**

Auggie drew a breath. "Have you got the side panel off yet?"

" _Just...about_." There was a brief pause. _"Got it. Swiss army knife. Never leave home without one."_

"One should never be without the means to open a bottle."

" _Or disarm a-"_

" ** _EIGHT_** "

"Annie?" Auggie asked, as the silence dragged on. "You still there?"

A moment went by, and then, " _Why is there never a red wire when you need one?_ "

He smothered a sigh of relief. "What do you see?" he asked.

" _A code pad with a small screen, and something that looks like a USB router?_ "

 **  
_SEVEN_   
**

Auggie nodded. "Probably for a remote detonation. Any sign of a secondary trigger device?"

" _I've got nothing._ "

Auggie hesitated, and then came to a decision. "Okay, this is what I need you to do. I want you take out your phone. Your _other_ phone, not the company dinosaur."

 _Okay_ ," Annie drawled. " _Please tell me this is going somewhere _other_ than a quick phonecall home to say goodbye._ "

Auggie smirked. "I think we can save your fond farewells for another time. Turn on your wifi."

 **  
_SIX_   
**

" _Done,_ Annie said. " _And?"_

"And sorry about this, but I'm about to corrupt your phone."

" _Sounds kinky._ "

 **  
_FIVE_   
**

"Oh, you have no idea," Auggie said, as he proceeded to break several data protection laws. Tash's code was very handy sometimes.

 _"Auggie, my phone is bleeping in a very pathetic way._ "

Auggie grinned. "Turn off your wifi, and enable your bluetooth."

 _"And?"_

 **  
_FOUR_   
**

Auggie was betting that they hadn't thought of bluetooth when they'd installed their firewalls. After all, who would be crazy enough to stand that close to a live nuke when it was counting down? He sighed; Annie Walker, that's who.

"Press send," he said.

There was a long second of nothing, and then Annie's voice ran down the line. "I didn't know phones could get the blue screen of death. Did you know that?

Auggie allowed himself to feel a bit smug. it wasn't everyday someone disabled a dirty bomb with an iphone. He was betting on it being a first. "I'll buy you new one," he said magnanimously.

" _I'm picking it out_ ," she said promptly.

Auggie groaned as he saw the future of his credit card bill. "I just saved your life, you know."

" _It was a nice phone!_ "

"It was an _Apple!_ "

" _Tech snob._ "

Auggie sighed dramatically. "Hey, I'm just trying to steer you in the right direction," he said. "I have it on good authority that those jerks at the CIA have been known to hack them on the slightest whim. Do you _really_ want them to know your twitter passcode?"

Annie laughed. " _You would too, wouldn't you?_ "

"A spook never reveals his secrets..." he said piously. "And the first round is on you."

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the usanetwork_LAS comm on Livejournal.


End file.
